La passion de l'écriture
by mystwalker25
Summary: L'Université d'Edolas, aile Littéraire, premier étage, salle de Littérature Appliquée. Parmi les élèves, un bleuté timide et une rousse indifférente. Mystwalker. AU. Label SPPS !


Dédicace à **Daniel Monteray** qui m'a donné l'idée avec _Alias_, _Pseudonym_, _Anonym_ et _Moniker_.

En passant, un grand merci à **Cloud'n Izru** pour la traduction française d'_Alias_.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et le monde de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Je sais que j'avais dit que tous mes écrits étaient en pause jusqu'à la fin des examens, mais cet OS m'est passé par la tête et je n'ai pu me résoudre à le laisser s'envoler. Voici donc, à titre exceptionnel, une parution pendant ma période de pause. :)

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** J'ai remarqué seulement après coup que, comme j'utilise Mystogan/Edo-Jellal, mon personnage aurait du s'appeler Faust, et non Fernandez. Toutes mes excuses pour cet oubli malencontreux.

* * *

**La passion de l'écriture**

* * *

**Cinq septembre, mardi matin, huit heures moins le quart.**

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus ébouriffés monta tranquillement les marches du parvis de l'Université d'Edolas, un sac à dos pendant nonchalamment sur une épaule, une housse de protection - contenant très certainement un ordinateur portable - dans une main.

Jellal, c'était son nom, bifurqua immédiatement à droite dans l'aile Littéraire, monta un escalier pour arriver à l'étage des premières années, avant d'hésiter sur la suite du chemin. La rentrée universitaire avait eu lieu la veille seulement, et son premier cours d'aujourd'hui était une option. Finalement, il se décida à sortir de son sac l'emploi du temps qu'il avait eu la bonne intuition de recopier entièrement la veille, dans le but de trouver sa salle.

Il était huit heures moins une quand Jellal passa, légèrement essoufflé, le seuil de la classe de _Littérature appliquée_. Plus petite que les grands amphithéâtres où se déroulaient les cours magistraux, elle avait une allure réconfortante de classe de lycée, avec un tableau noir, le bureau du professeur, et une douzaine de pupitres pour les élèves.

Seuls cinq de ces pupitres étaient occupés. Il est vrai que l'intitulé du cours n'incitait guère à la découverte, même pour ceux qui appréciaient la _Littérature_ - comme Jellal. Heureusement, un de ses amis en deuxième année, Hugues, lui avait expliqué la véritable nature de ce cours, auquel Jellal s'était alors dépêché de s'inscrire.

Entendant un pas lourd dans le couloir, Jellal se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir, choisissant un siège vide au troisième rang. Une fois installé, son regard fut attiré par un rouge flamboyant, un rang devant lui à sa droite.

Il ne la voyait que de dos, mais la fille qui possédait cette chevelure écarlate semblait grande, fine aussi. Elle se tenait droite sur sa chaise, les bras apparemment croisés sur sa poitrine, complètement immobile. De là où il était, il apercevait des bottes à léger talon, des jambes croisées recouvertes d'un pantalon noir ajusté et une veste noire - cette fille était-elle gothique ? -, visible sous la masse de cheveux rouges attachés en une sorte de demi-queue de cheval.

Le professeur, que Jellal n'avait pas vu entrer, s'éclaircit la gorge avant de se présenter, détournant l'attention du bleuté de sa voisine.

* * *

**Douze septembre, mardi matin, huit heures.**

Jellal s'assit à sa place en _Littérature appliquée_, impatient de débuter enfin ce cours qui lui semblait le plus intéressant de son programme.

Comme le lui avait expliqué Hugues, le but de ce cours était d'écrire. Mais pas d'écrire une rédaction, un commentaire, ou une quelconque dissertation. Non, ce cours permettait à ceux qui y participaient d'écrire, sur des thèmes proposés par l'enseignant, de travailler son style, et surtout de se faire lire et de recevoir les commentaires et critiques des autres élèves participants.

C'était le cours des Apprentis Écrivains, comme on le surnommait dans les couloirs.

Sa voisine de devant était toujours là, dans la même position que la dernière fois. Il avait entendu sa voix lorsque le professeur avait fait l'appel la semaine dernière, et il avait trouvé celle-ci assez froide, et en même temps, chaude dans le fond. C'était assez paradoxal, et ça intriguait assez Jellal.

Par contre, il n'avait pas retenu son nom.

* * *

**Dix-neuf septembre, mardi matin, huit heures vingt.**

Jellal séchait. Le menton appuyé sur une main, un stylo dans l'autre et sa feuille quasiment blanche sous le nez, il réfléchissait en vain au sujet de l'exercice que le professeur de _Littérature appliquée_ leur avait donné quinze minutes plus tôt.

Soupirant discrètement, il releva la tête pour faire un tour d'horizon. Deux de ses camarades semblaient, comme lui, être confrontés au syndrome de la page blanche. Un autre au contraire écrivait avec frénésie, commençant même une seconde feuille. Devant lui, Knightwalker - il avait enfin retenu son nom - était penchée sur sa feuille.

Jellal entendait le stylo de la rousse glisser sur le papier, traçant des lettres, des mots, des phrases qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer. Quelques fois, il entendait des bruits de feuille qu'on rature brusquement. Une fois, il entendit ce bruit caractéristique d'une feuille qu'on retourne - avait-elle déjà écrit une page entière ?

Jellal baissa le nez sur sa propre feuille, toujours aussi désespérément blanche. L'horloge accrochée au mur égrenait les minutes en un obsédant tic tac.

Huit heures trente-cinq, et toujours aucune idée à l'horizon.

_Exercice de style : Racontez la mort d'un point de vue interne._

* * *

**Vingt-six septembre, mardi matin, huit heures trente.**

Jellal écoutait son voisin de gauche disserter sur comment raconter la mort « de l'intérieur », d'une oreille distraite. Sa propre feuille, qu'il avait finalement rendue blanche la semaine passée, le narguait sur son pupitre.

« Merci Mr Laytis. Et vous, Mr Fernandez, comment voyez-vous la mort ? », demanda le professeur.

Jellal ne put s'empêcher de maudire l'enseignant. Il était certain que ce dernier se souvenait parfaitement qu'il avait rendu feuille blanche. Sentant les regards de ses condisciples braqués sur lui, il s'efforça de formuler un semblant de réponse.

« Je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-il finalement. Je dirais... Comme un grand vide, non pas à l'intérieur, comme pourrait le ressentir un vivant confronté à la mort, mais plutôt à l'extérieur, vu que la mort, c'est un des plus grands inconnus de l'homme.  
- C'est une vision intéressante, commenta le professeur. Mlle Knightwalker, une remarque à faire sur la façon dont Mr Fernandez voit la mort ?  
- Pas vraiment. Tous les vivants vivent la mort d'un proche d'une façon différente, chacun imagine la mort d'une façon différente. Il est donc logique que chacun vive sa propre mort d'une façon différente.  
- Très pertinent, sourit l'enseignant. L'adaptation à différents points de vue, même improbables, est une qualité importante en écriture. »

Cette voix. Chaude et froide à la fois. Indifférente et décidée en même temps.

Elle était vraiment paradoxale.

* * *

**Trois octobre, mardi matin, huit heures moins dix.**

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Jellal arriva à l'Université en avance. Les quelques étudiants matinaux le regardèrent passer, détaillant le tatouage rouge qui traversait la moitié droite de son visage. Une idiotie irréfléchie datant du lycée, quand il n'était rien d'autre qu'un ado rebelle qui essayait à tout prix de se faire voir par son père.

Gravissant l'escalier, Jellal déboucha sur le couloir qui menait à la salle de _Littérature appliquée_. Son regard capta une nuance écarlate à quelques mètres devant lui.

Knightwalker était de dos, et elle marchait tranquillement vers la salle de cours, sa chevelure flamboyante voletant au gré de ses pas. Tête haute, le dos droit et le pas ferme, elle avait des airs de guerrière partant au combat. Le regard de Jellal dévia sur ses hanches qui se balançaient légèrement.

Quand sa camarade de classe eut disparu dans la salle de cours, Jellal se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté. Reprenant sa marche, il remarqua que plusieurs regards masculins étaient tournés dans la direction qu'avait prise Knightwalker.

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, ça l'énerva.

* * *

**Dix octobre, mardi matin, huit heures moins vingt.**

Assis par terre à côté de la porte de la salle de _Littérature appliquée_, Jellal bailla avant de maudire Hugues pour la énième fois. Son ami avait un sens de l'humour particulier qui pouvait être très irritant, comme quand il s'amusait à avancer toutes les pendules de la maison d'une heure et demie - réveil compris.

Jellal était arrivé à l'Université avec une heure d'avance - les portes n'étaient même pas ouvertes -, et il attendait comme un idiot dans le couloir depuis une demi-heure. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre, mais il ne releva pas la tête - trop fatigué pour ça.

Une paire de bottes noires montantes passa devant lui avant de se stopper un mètre à sa droite, tandis que leur propriétaire s'adossait au mur. Curieux, Jellal leva la tête. La chevelure écarlate de sa voisine d'attente le réveilla instantanément.

En un mois et quelques de cours, il n'avait jamais vu son visage, se bornant à l'imaginer quand elle parlait en classe, un rang devant lui.

Knightwalker possédait des traits fins, délicats. De sa place, il apercevait un nez droit, une peau pâle, sans défauts, une bouche rosée et un menton volontaire. Il pouvait voir son pouls battre sous la peau blanche de son cou, les mèches folles qui chatouillaient la naissance de sa clavicule.

En revanche, il ne voyait pas ses yeux, cachés par les mèches qui lui retombaient sur le front. C'était dommage, pensa-t-il.

Elle était vraiment très belle.

* * *

**Vingt-quatre octobre, mardi matin, huit heures cinq.**

Adossé nonchalamment à sa chaise, Jellal regardait sa voisine aux cheveux rouges, détaillant chaque mèche de la chevelure qui ondulait dans son dos.

La semaine de vacances qu'ils venaient de passer lui avait semblé à la fois longue et terne. Le rouge flamboyant qui caractérisait Knightwalker lui avait manqué.

Assez étrange, vu qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment adressé la parole.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous travaillerez sur un sujet au choix parmi la liste que voici, annonça le professeur en brandissant une feuille. Les modalités de ce projet sont résumées ici, continua-t-il en montrant un autre papier. Enfin, et c'est le plus important, vous travaillerez par deux. »

Cette dernière déclaration fut suivie de quelques chuchotements.

« Mr Laytis et Mr Redfox. »

Les deux concernés se regardèrent d'un air dubitatif. Jellal se demanda ce qu'un duo aussi hétéroclite pourrait bien arriver à écrire.

« Mlle Mac Garden et Mr Lore. »

La jeune fille regarda le blond d'un air désespéré. Jellal le plaignait : elle allait devoir canaliser les majestueuses et incompréhensibles envolées lyriques de son équipier.

« Mr Fernandez et Mlle Knightwalker. »

Jellal resta immobile une seconde, intégrant ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son regard dévia sur la rousse. Croisa des iris marron. Un beau marron, marron chocolat, marron profond, marron chaud et froid, marron impénétrable, marron Knightwalker.

* * *

**Trente-et-un octobre, mardi matin, huit heures moins cinq.**

Quand Jellal arriva dans la salle, Knightwalker était déjà là, à sa place habituelle. Elle ne tourna pas la tête à son arrivée, ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il se demanda même si elle l'avait remarqué.

Hésitant, il se balança d'un pied sur l'autre avant de se décider. Posant la main sur le dossier de la chaise juste à la gauche de la jeune femme, il se pencha un peu en avant.

« Heu... Excuse-moi ? Ça t'ennuie si je me met là ? »

Knightwalker tourna son regard marron vers lui. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas agressive, Jellal eu l'impression de se faire transpercer. Bon sang, était-il possible d'avoir un regard si profond ? Mal à l'aise devant le silence de son interlocutrice, Jellal tenta de s'expliquer.

« Hem... Tu sais... Le... Le projet. On est ensemble. »

Jellal maudit son bégaiement. Il n'avait plus bégayé depuis ses sept ans. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce problème revienne exactement maintenant ? Knightwalker ne répondait toujours pas, et Jellal se demanda où il avait fait une bêtise.

Son attention se fixa sur les yeux de la rousse. La dernière fois, il s'était perdu quelque part dans ses iris marron, oubliant le reste. Elle avait des yeux en amande, encadrés par de longs cils, épais. Elle possédait également de fins sourcils, et il remarqua qu'elle ne portait aucun maquillage. Ses cheveux écarlates lui retombaient sur le front en une frange qui cachait légèrement son œil droit.

Pris dans sa contemplation, il faillit bien ne pas voir Knightwalker hocher la tête de haut en bas.

« C'est bon, assieds-toi. »

* * *

**Sept novembre, mardi matin, huit heures vingt.**

« C'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait voir quel thème, précisément, on choisit. », déclara Knightwalker en mettant sur leur table le polycopié donné par l'enseignant.

Jellal le regarda plus en détail. Les thèmes étaient assez variés. Romance, drame, comédie, tragédie, théâtre, utopie, dystopie... La liste s'étendait sur toute la feuille, recto-verso.

« On peut en choisir un principal et un ou plusieurs secondaires, continua la rousse. En quoi tu es bon, Fernandez ? »

La question fit froncer le nez à Jellal. Il répondit sans réfléchir.

« Jellal.  
- Hein ?  
- Appelle-moi Jellal. Je veux dire, on va travailler un bon moment ensemble, ça fera lourd si on s'appelle toujours par nos noms de famille. »

Knightwalker ne répondit pas, et il crut l'avoir vexée. Elle se contenta de le transpercer de ce regard marron qu'il trouvait de plus en plus indéfinissable - de plus en plus beau aussi - et qui lui faisait se tordre bizarrement l'estomac.

« Erza.  
- Hein ? »

Jellal redressa la tête, surpris. Sa voisine haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi ?  
- Oh... Heu... Rien, rien ! »

La sonnerie qui marquait les heures retentit. Les élèves quittèrent rapidement la salle, se dirigeant vers leur prochain cours.

Dans le couloir, Jellal regarda la chevelure flamboyante de sa partenaire s'éloigner pas à pas. Son nom roula sur sa langue, entre ses lèvres, avant de s'en échapper en un murmure inaudible.

« Erza... »

* * *

**Quatorze novembre, mardi matin, huit heures cinq.**

Jellal regarda sa montre, puis la pendule de la salle de classe avant de jeter un regard déçu vers la place à sa droite, vide.

On frappa deux coups à la porte qui s'ouvrit sans attendre de réponse, laissant apparaître Erza, essoufflée et les cheveux en bataille.

« Excusez-moi, mon bus a eu du retard. »

La jeune femme gagna sa place alors que l'enseignant acquiesçait de la tête, signifiant que ce n'était pas grave. Erza sortit rapidement ses affaires - un peu trop rapidement même, car le contenu de sa trousse s'éparpilla sur les feuilles de Jellal.

« On a pas eu le temps de terminer, la dernière fois, commença-t-elle en ressortant la fameuse liste de thèmes. En quoi tu es bon, Fernan- hem, Jellal ? »

Jellal ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Erza l'avait appelé par son prénom. C'était stupide comme réaction, mais il en était très heureux. Regardant la liste, il pointa ses points forts.

« Je suis assez bon en romance, je pense. Je me débrouille en utopie et en fantastique, aussi. Et toi ? Tes meilleurs domaines, ce sont lesquels ?  
- Hum... Drame, dystopie... Et romance aussi, je dirais.  
- Parfait, on n'a qu'à prendre la romance en thème principal alors, puisqu'on se débrouille tous les deux.  
- Non.  
- ... Pardon ?  
- J'ai dit non. A quoi ça sert d'écrire sur quelque chose qu'on maîtrise ? C'est pas le but de l'exercice.  
- Seul peut-être, mais là on est deux. Ce sera plus simple de travailler quelque chose qu'on connaît bien, non ?  
- Non, justement. Vu qu'on connaît bien, on a chacun notre propre style et nos propres idées. On est censés écrire ensemble, pas scotcher nos écrits les uns à la suite des autres. »

Jellal devait admettre que son raisonnement se tenait. Il avait effectivement un style assez arrêté en matière de romance, et qui serait difficilement adaptable à la façon de penser de quelqu'un d'autre.

Erza plissa légèrement les yeux en le regardant - marron café ? C'était plus foncé que d'habitude. Elle avait l'air de le jauger. C'était difficile à dire, avec son regard aussi impénétrable qu'une armure.

« Pourquoi tu viens à ce cours ? »

La question prit Jellal au dépourvu. Devant le sérieux de la jeune femme, il se décida à répondre, ou du moins à essayer. Il chercha ses mots un moment, ouvrant et refermant la bouche sans rien dire.

« Je... Il y a des auteurs que j'admire beaucoup. Et... Ils ont tous quelque chose en commun. Ils ont une façon d'écrire, de transmettre les émotions, les sentiments, tellement profonde, tellement... délicate. Voilà, c'est ça, délicate. C'est pour ça aussi que j'aime la romance. Il y a tellement d'émotions différentes qui s'expriment dans les histoires d'amour... Pouvoir toutes les transmettre avec des mots, avec toute cette délicatesse qui permet de les rendre réelles, vivantes... J'admire vraiment ça. Et... Moi aussi, j'aimerais pouvoir instiller cette délicatesse-là dans mes écrits. »

Jellal reprit sa respiration. Il n'avait jamais vraiment mis de mots sur ce qui l'avait poussé à entrer en section Littéraire, ne s'était jamais vraiment confié, vraiment ouvert ainsi à quelqu'un. Il regarda Erza, qui n'avait rien dit.

« Et toi, demanda-t-il, pourquoi tu t'es inscrite au cours ?  
- J'aime écrire. »

Simple, direct, concis. En même temps, ça ressemblait assez à Erza, pour ce qu'il connaissait d'elle. Et pourtant... Jellal sentit vaguement qu'elle aurait pu continuer. Développer. Se confier. Elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Erza se leva, rangeant ses affaires. Jellal se rendit compte que le cours était fini. Avant de passer la porte, la rousse se retourna à demi vers lui.

« C'était pas mal, ton discours. M'enfin, tu restes un abruti. »

* * *

**Vingt-et-un novembre, mardi matin, huit heures moins vingt-cinq**

Debout dans le bus qui l'amenait à l'Université, Jellal se repassait les mots d'Erza dans sa tête, pour la énième fois. Un abruti ? Il se sentait blessé. Avait-il seulement mérité cette insulte ? La rousse était-elle si différente de ce qu'il pensait ?

Et puis d'abord, pourquoi ça le blessait tellement ? Il la connaissait depuis moins de trois mois. Et encore, il la croisait une fois par semaine.

« Hé, salut Jellal ! Comment ça va ? Super temps, non ? »

Jellal releva la tête pour croiser le regard enjoué de son meilleur ami. Hugues était un original, dans son genre. Cheveux violets tranchés d'une mèche blanche, toujours survolté, capable des hyperboles les plus improbables, c'était un infatigable -et parfois fatiguant - boute-en-train.

« Oh, si tu le dis. Ça va, oui, merci. Et toi ? »

A l'entente de son ton monocorde, Hugues releva les sourcils, au point qu'ils disparurent presque derrière ses mèches.

« Alors toi, ça ne va vraiment pas fort. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
- Rien, une broutille, soupira Jellal.  
- Et puis-je connaître la nature de cette broutille ?  
- Gnegnamagnégnégnagnuti, marmonna Jellal.  
- Pardon ?  
- Erza m'a traité d'abruti ! », répéta-t-il plus distinctement.

A sa grande surprise, Hugues, après une seconde d'étonnement, partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Le violet était littéralement plié en deux.

« Oooouuuuh... Alors c'est pour ça que tu tires une mine de six pieds de long ? Moi qui m'imaginais un truc hyper grave !  
- C'est ça, fiche-toi de moi, grogna Jellal, vexé, avant de s'éloigner vers le fond du bus.  
- Aaah, attends, t'en vas pas !, » rigola Hugues en le retenant par le bras.

Le violet inspira un bon coup pour reprendre contenance, avant d'adopter un air sérieux.

« Alors, ouvre grand les oreilles, je vais t'apprendre une chose importante sur Erza, déclara-t-il d'un ton docte.  
- Attends ! Tu connais Erza ?  
- Oui, je fais partie des rares personnes qu'elle apprécie, pontifia Hugues d'un air fier. Bref, pour en revenir au sujet qui nous préoccupe. Tu n'es pas content parce qu'Erza t'a traité d'abruti, continua-t-il avec un sourire.  
- Oui, bon, ça va, pas la peine de le répéter sans cesse, grommela Jellal.  
- Le truc avec Erza, c'est qu'elle est assez antisociale comme fille. Je veux dire par là, qu'elle a une méchante tendance à ignorer les gens. L'affectif, pareil, c'est absolument pas son truc.  
- C'est pas logique ce que tu dis, elle m'a dit qu'elle était calée en romance.  
- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, lui fit remarquer Hugues. Bon, tu me laisses finir ?  
- Ouais, désolé, vas-y.  
- Donc, Erza et les démonstrations d'affections, ça fait deux. Les gens qu'elle connaît pas, elle les remarque même pas. Ceux qu'elle apprécie pas, elle les ignore. Et ceux qu'elle aime bien, elle les insulte. Tu vois, c'est tout simple ! »

Jellal tenta de remettre les choses à l'endroit.

« Attends, commença-t-il, incertain du raisonnement à suivre, tu veux dire que si Erza m'a traité d'abruti...  
- Ça veut dire qu'elle t'aime bien, oui ! Félicitations, le club est plutôt fermé ! »

* * *

**Vingt-huit novembre, mardi matin, huit heures dix.**

Jellal passa précipitamment le seuil de la salle de _Littérature appliquée_, s'excusa auprès de l'enseignant, et fila s'asseoir, avant de remarquer qu'Erza n'était pas encore là. Manifestement, la pluie diluvienne qui tombait dehors depuis trois jours n'avait pas ralenti que son bus.

Sa partenaire d'écriture arriva quelques minutes plus tard, trempée et l'air de mauvaise humeur. Jellal se surprit lui-même d'être désormais capable de déchiffrer quelques unes des mimiques de la rousse.

La précitée se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en soupirant avant de sortir ses affaires, qui s'étalèrent une fois de plus sur toute la table. Jellal rattrapa de justesse un stylo avant qu'il ne tombe et sourit à la vue du bouchon mâchonné - comme quoi, Erza pouvait être très normale quand elle voulait.

« Oh, Jellal, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? Et pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot d'abord ? »

Jellal sursauta et reporta son attention sur sa voisine - marron noir, elle était irritée. Penaud, il s'excusa et lui demanda de répéter. Erza s'exécuta en soupirant.

« Je disais qu'il faudrait qu'on finalise le monde où nos personnages vont évoluer. On a décidé d'une époque et des anachronismes acceptables, mais il faut aller dans les détails, on en aura forcément besoin à un moment ou à un autre.  
- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Jellal, mais j'ai un peu de mal à m'imaginer ce monde, justement. On a dit qu'on partait sur l'idée du monde parallèle, sur un fond de fantastique en intégrant la magie, dans une sorte de Moyen-âge avec châteaux, guildes et chevaliers... Mais j'arrive pas à visualiser.  
- Justement, déclara Erza en sortant une esquisse d'une chemise imperméable, en voilà un, de visuel. »

Jellal fut soufflé. Le dessin était impressionnant de réalisme. On y distinguait une ville, avec une cathédrale au milieu, la mer en arrière-plan, et sur la plage, la guilde de magie dont ils désiraient conter les aventures. Des collines entouraient la cité, et on distinguait même dans les rues les devantures des magasins et les passants faisant leurs courses.

« C'est... C'est toi qui... ?, demanda-t-il en se tournant à demi vers sa voisine, incapable de détacher complètement son regard du dessin.  
- Non. C'est un ami d'un ami à moi qui me l'a fait. Il est étudiant en art, c'est Reedus son nom je crois.  
- Il est doué, affirma Jellal en parcourant l'esquisse des yeux.  
- Bref, on a notre visuel sur le décor, maintenant il s'agit de peaufiner les détails.  
- On n'a qu'à le faire pour la semaine prochaine et on mettra en commun, proposa Jellal. Comme ça, on peut commencer à penser aux personnages.  
- Si tu veux, concéda Erza en rangeant certaines de ses feuilles. Tu as une idée ?  
- J'avais pensé à un trio en premier plan, deux garçons et une fille. On pourrait s'amuser à mettre d'autres couples en arrière-plan, juste des allusions, pour alléger le contenu.  
- C'est pas bête, mais on fera les secondaires une autre fois. Et un trio en premier plan, c'est un peu banal.  
- Mais si on met un duo, on va se retrouver avec une fille et un garçon. On risque de tomber dans la romance assez facilement, non ?  
- Alors il faudrait alléger, comme tu dis. Faire en sorte que la romance entre les deux soit impossible. On n'a qu'à faire du personnage masculin un idiot imperméable à la romance quelle qu'elle soit.  
- Et au contraire, la fille pourrait être naïve et s'imaginer n'importe quoi, même les choses les plus improbables. »

Jellal se sentait bien. Discuter comme ça, avec Erza, sur un sujet qui les passionnait tous les deux, c'était grisant. Et puis, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais Erza relâchait un peu la tension qu'il sentait toujours derrière l'armure de ses yeux. Le marron noir avait mué en un brun presque tendre, et il aurait juré que les coins de sa bouche s'étaient relevés en une ébauche de sourire, plusieurs fois pendant leur discussion.

La cloche le ramena à la réalité, et ce fut à la fois déçu que le temps ait passé si vite et impatient que le prochain mardi arrive qu'il rangea ses affaires. Erza fila rapidement, pestant dans sa barbe contre ses vêtements toujours humides, avant même qu'il n'ait fini de classer ses feuilles.

Son regard se fixa sur un objet sur son bureau et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Dans sa précipitation, Erza avait oublié son stylo.

* * *

**Cinq décembre, mardi matin, huit heures.**

Erza était à peine assise sur sa chaise que Jellal entama la conversation avec enthousiasme.

« J'ai trouvé des noms pour les personnages principaux !  
- Ah ? Dis toujours.  
- Pour le personnage masculin, vu qu'on a dit qu'il utiliserait une magie en rapport avec le feu, j'ai pensé à Natsu. Ça veut dire-  
- « Été », je sais. Il y a une raison pour que tu sois survolté comme ça ? », demanda Erza en relevant un sourcil.

Jellal cligna un instant des yeux. Il n'avait pas particulièrement l'impression d'être excité... Ah si, maintenant qu'elle le disait, il avait des papillons dans le ventre. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui fit remarquer que depuis quelques semaines, il avait souvent des papillons dans le ventre le mardi matin.

« Non, je suis juste content de travailler sur ce projet... C'est tout. »

Jellal s'était repris juste à temps. Il avait failli dire « avec toi », mais il se demandait si ça n'aurait pas fait fuir Erza.

« Ah. Et pour le personnage féminin ?, reprit la rousse.  
- Heu, j'avais pensé à Lucky. Vu qu'elle est censée être chanceuse.  
- C'est pas terrible comme prénom pour une fille. Pourquoi pas Lucy ?  
- Tu as raison, ça sonne mieux. On n'a qu'à lui faire utiliser une magie des étoiles, comme ça, ça ira avec son nom aussi.  
- C'est pas une mauvaise idée. Et pour l'idée du trio, j'ai pensé à quelque chose, moi aussi, déclara Erza en farfouillant dans ses papiers.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- On est dans un monde fantastique avec de la magie. Donc on peut se permettre quelques libertés. Le troisième membre de notre trio, ça peut ne pas être nécessairement un humain. J'ai pensé à un chat qui parle. Vu que c'est une guilde de magie, il pourrait avoir des ailes aussi. »

Jellal resta bouche bée. Il n'aurait jamais pensé à ça. Il s'était juste échiné à trouver un compromis entre trio et duo, sans chercher à biaiser. Erza possédait de façon innée ce qui lui faisait tellement défaut : l'adaptabilité. Un sourire s'étala lentement sur ses lèvres alors qu'il fixait son amie - car oui, à ses yeux elle méritait largement cette appellation - à la chevelure écarlate.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes avec cet air idiot ? »

L'insulte contribua à élargir le sourire de Jellal.

« Hé ! Tu m'écoutes, oui ou non ? »

Elle était vraiment susceptible. Et elle était vraiment belle, aussi. Surtout quand elle s'énervait.

« Tu es géniale. »

Marron noisette. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait la surprise dans ses iris.

Oh oui, vraiment très belle.

* * *

**Douze décembre, mardi matin, huit heures moins dix.**

Jellal avançait tranquillement vers le parvis de l'Université, tête en l'air, regardant les flocons blancs qui tombaient paresseusement. L'hiver promettait d'être enneigé. Froid aussi, pensa Jellal en frissonnant, avant de resserrer son écharpe autour de son cou.

La neige lui fit penser à Noël. C'était dans moins de deux semaines, et il avait déjà acheté tous ses cadeaux. Un pour Hugues, un pour son père. Bien que ce dernier ne prendrait certainement pas de jour de congé pour passer Noël avec son fils. Jellal avait beau être très aisé financièrement, il lui arrivait de se sentir vraiment seul.

Voir les couples qui se serraient pour se réchauffer contribuait un peu plus à alourdir la solitude qui lui pesait sur le coeur. Bizarrement, il pensa à Erza.

Quand au juste était-il tombé amoureux d'elle ? Il ne savait pas trop.

La semaine dernière, face à sa mimique surprise qu'il avait trouvé très mignonne ?

La fois d'avant, quand ils avaient travaillé avec entrain sur leur projet ?

Quand il avait vu ses yeux pour la première fois ?

La première fois qu'il avait entendu sa voix ?

Ce matin où il l'avait vu de dos dans le couloir ?

Cette autre matinée où il avait découvert son visage ?

Lors du tout premier cours, quand il avait remarqué ses magnifiques cheveux rouge vif ?

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que là, maintenant, il était fou amoureux d'elle.

Jellal soupira, fit un tour d'horizon pour voir s'il apercevait une connaissance. Son regard se stoppa sur un couple, visible à l'intérieur d'un petit café, en train de discuter joyeusement. Les décorations de Noël lui piquèrent les yeux.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Sans réfléchir, Jellal courut à l'intérieur de l'Université, monta quatre à quatre les marches et fonça dans son couloir habituel. Parmi les élèves qui attendaient, il distingua la chevelure vive d'Erza qui s'éloignait en direction de leur salle de cours.

Bousculant les gens sur son passage, Jellal se fraya un chemin en courant et attrapa le poignet de la rousse. Erza se retourna vivement, sourcils froncés - marron dur, agacée - avant de se détendre imperceptiblement en le reconnaissant. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Jellal fut plus rapide.

« Erza, tu fais quelque chose pour Noël ? »

Jellal contempla le marron noisette qui s'afficha dans ses yeux, signe qu'elle était désarçonnée par la question. Erza le fixa un long moment, et Jellal aurait juré que le noisette avait pris des teintes chocolat.

« Non. »

Jellal fut surpris par la réponse. Il l'avait espérée, cette réponse, de toutes ses forces, mais il réalisait en même temps qu'elle aurait, normalement, du lui répondre l'inverse. Tout le monde était occupé à Noël, non ? Erza passerait forcément du temps avec sa famille, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait forcément imaginé la minuscule pointe de douleur au fond de sa voix ? Et les yeux d'Erza ne s'étaient pas mués juste un instant, en un marron voilé - triste ?

« Tu... Tu voudrais bien passer le jour de Noël avec moi ? On pourrait... Je sais pas, boire un café ou... Ou se balader un peu... Enfin, je veux dire-  
- D'accord. »

Jellal sentit son coeur accélérer. Les pommettes légèrement rosées, Erza dégagea son poignet avant de se retourner.

« On va être en retard. », murmura-t-elle avant de repartir.

Jellal resta planté au milieu du couloir, la main qui avait attrapé le poignet d'Erza toujours en l'air.

Marron liquide. Marron gêné ?

* * *

**Dix-neuf décembre, mardi matin, huit heures cinquante-cinq.**

Jellal jeta un énième coup d'œil à la pendule. Erza et lui n'avaient pas reparlés de leur rendez-vous de Noël depuis qu'il lui avait proposé - et qu'elle avait accepté. Il se demandait parfois s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Il fallait pourtant qu'il se décide, car les vacances commençaient le vendredi. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se lança.

« Erza ? Au... Au sujet de... Tu sais, je t'avais proposé de... De sortir le jour de Noël.  
- Oh. Oui... Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu veux annuler ? »

La voix d'Erza était neutre, mais Jellal perçut le soupçon de déception, quelque part derrière l'indifférence affichée.

« Hein ? Non, non, pas du tout !, paniqua-t-il en agitant ses mains devant lui. Je voulais juste savoir, heu, où est-ce qu'on se retrouverait... Et à quelle heure.  
- Ah ? Hem, je ne sais pas trop... »

Erza avait l'air gênée. Ses pommettes s'étaient colorées - ou est-ce que c'était l'éclairage ?

« Je... Je peux venir te chercher chez toi, si tu veux, proposa Jellal. Tu habites où ?  
- La rue des Lanciers, tu connais ?  
- C'est dans le quartier au nord de la caserne, c'est ça ?  
- Oui. Au pire, on n'a qu'à se retrouver devant l'Université.  
- Non, non, pas besoin, je viendrai te chercher, affirma Jellal.  
- Bon, si tu veux. », capitula Erza.

La sonnerie retentit, interrompant leur échange gêné. Comme à l'accoutumée, Erza rangea rapidement ses affaires avant de se lever. Toutefois, elle resta sur place, se retournant à demi vers Jellal, hésitante.

« Heu... A lundi, alors ?  
- Oui, à lundi. Je passe te chercher à dix heures ?  
- D'accord. »

Sur ces mots, Erza s'en alla, les joues plus rouges qu'auparavant. Cette vision fit voleter des papillons dans le ventre de Jellal et il maudit l'éclairage qui lui faisait voir des choses qui n'existaient pas.

Les lumières n'étaient pas allumées.

* * *

**Vingt-cinq décembre, lundi matin, dix heures moins cinq.**

Jellal se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre devant l'immeuble d'Erza, impatient et stressé à la fois. La neige tombait toujours, formant un épais manteau blanc qui recouvrait toute la ville.

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre, derrière lui, le fit sursauter et il manqua de peu s'étaler de tout son long dans la neige. Emmitouflée dans sa veste - noire -, une vieille écharpe autour du cou - les bords en étaient effilochés - et des gants - noirs, encore - aux mains, sa chevelure écarlate lâchée dans son dos, elle formait un éblouissant contraste avec le blanc qui dominait les alentours.

« Salut, le salua-t-elle, visiblement gênée.  
- Salut. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant, immobiles, la gêne clairement perceptible entre les deux. Finalement, Jellal passa sa main à l'arrière de son crâne, en un geste inconscient.

« On... On va boire un café ?, proposa-t-il.  
- D'accord. »

Ils marchèrent silencieusement dans les rues quasiment vides, côte à côte. Jellal maudit le silence pesant qui s'alourdissait de minute en minute.

« Heu... Je me disais, commença-t-il, un peu hésitant. On... On a pas mal parlé, en cours, sur le projet, et tout... Je pensais... Si on parlait un peu de nous ? Je veux dire, on ne se connaît pas vraiment... »

Jellal tourna timidement la tête vers Erza qui ne répondait pas - signe qu'elle étudiait la question. Il avait remarqué qu'elle faisait souvent ça avant de répondre, comme si elle mesurait ses paroles.

« C'est pas faux, répondit-elle finalement. Alors, commence, parle-moi de toi ?  
- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. J'ai un père chef d'entreprise que je vois environ une fois par an, un meilleur ami complètement frappé en année supérieure. J'ai enchaîné les conneries au collège et au lycée pour essayer d'avoir un peu plus d'attention de la part de mon père, sans résultats. J'ai commencé à lire pour me sentir moins seul, j'ai continué, encore et encore, j'ai arrêté mes bêtises pour continuer à lire, et au final j'ai voulu écrire, moi aussi. Je me suis inscrit à l'Université, j'ai pris l'option _Littérature appliquée_... La suite tu connais je pense. »

Le silence reprit ses droits, mais c'était un silence différent. Un silence consenti, pour réfléchir et accepter.

« C'est plutôt pas mal, pour un pas grand chose, remarqua Erza.  
- Peut-être, fit Jellal en haussant les épaules. Et toi ?, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Parle-moi de toi ?  
- Il n'y a-  
- Pas grand chose à dire ? », la coupa Jellal en souriant.

Erza le regarda - marron noisette, marron chocolat ? - avant de sourire en secouant la tête. Le ventre de Jellal se contracta. Un sourire, un vrai. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi. Il prit aussitôt la résolution de la faire sourire le plus souvent possible.

« Je suis un peu comme toi, en fait, commença Erza. Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais toute petite, c'est mon oncle qui m'a élevée, avec mon cousin. Ils sont tous militaires dans la famille, donc l'éducation était rigoureuse, assez... masculine je dirais. J'ai jamais eu de modèle féminin, alors je te laisse imaginer le désastre quand j'ai débarqué dans le collège public du coin. Mon oncle m'a toujours dit de m'imposer, de ne pas me laisser faire. Il répétait qu'il vaut mieux être le tyran que l'opprimé.  
- C'est assez... spécial comme point de vue, souffla Jellal en haussant les sourcils.  
- C'était débile plutôt, tu peux le dire, c'est vrai. Mais à l'époque, j'y croyais. Dur comme fer. J'ai tyrannisé les étudiants, et même les enseignants de mon collège pendant quatre ans. Ils ont dus être sacrément soulagés quand je suis partie. Après, je suis arrivée au lycée. Je me suis vite fait remarquer, avec mon tempérament... susceptible on va dire. Comme toi, j'ai enchaîné les conneries les plus monumentales. Ca m'occupait, ça me faisait oublier un moment que j'avais mal au coeur.  
- Et ?, demanda doucement Jellal, alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée de parler.  
- J'ai pas très envie de parler de la suite, avoua Erza. C'est juste... C'est pas très glorieux, quoi.  
- Attends, t'as vu ma tête ?, demanda Jellal en montrant du doigt son tatouage. Question conneries, on fait difficilement plus peu glorieux. Je vais me trimballer avec toute ma vie.  
- Il te va bien ce tatouage, je trouve, remarqua Erza. Bon, pour en revenir à mes conneries de jeunesse, reprit-elle d'un ton ironique. J'ai intégré un gang.  
- Hein ?  
- Pas un gang mafieux, hein, un gang de lycéens, le genre plein de grosses brutes et de pouffiasses refaites de partout. Le chef s'appelait Luxus. C'était le tyran du lycée, une brute épaisse qui aimait beaucoup tyranniser les autres élèves. Je l'ai suivi, pendant un an, un an et demi. Et puis un jour... Je me suis mise à écrire. Je sais plus quand, je sais plus pourquoi. Mais j'ai plus jamais arrêté. Coucher les mots sur le papier, ça me faisait me sentir plus légère, mieux dans ma peau. Je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais vraiment ça, écrire.  
- Alors tu as quitté ton gang, devina Jellal.  
- Pas tout de suite, en fait. Luxus a quitté le lycée quand je suis entrée en dernière année. Mais il est revenu, un peu plus tard, en pire. Il s'était lancé dans le deal, les drogues, plus ou moins dures. J'avais quand même deux trois principes, à l'époque, et j'avais plus rien à faire avec ce gang. Alors j'ai arrêté. Je me suis rangée, progressivement. Je me suis mise à bosser, pour avoir mes examens. J'ai réussi à m'inscrire à l'Université, et Hugues m'avait rencardée sur ce cours de _Littérature_ _appliquée_... La suite tu connais je pense. »

Jellal prit le temps d'intégrer tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« C'est plutôt pas mal, pour un pas grand chose. », déclara-t-il finalement, reprenant ses mots à elle dans une tentative d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Ça fonctionna, car Erza rit légèrement. Désireux d'oublier le malaise encore présent, Jellal embraya sur un sujet plus léger.

« Alors dis-moi, ça fait un moment que je voulais savoir ça. Comment tu as rencontré Hugues ? »

Cette fois, Erza s'esclaffa franchement.

« C'est une longue histoire, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.  
- Tu me la racontes devant un café ?, proposa Jellal en indiquant de la tête la devanture d'un salon de thé pas très loin.  
- D'accord. »

Et la journée s'écoula tranquillement. La glace était brisée, et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien - de Hugues, de leurs professeurs à l'Université, de ce qu'ils comptaient faire après. Jellal était aux anges, et il parvint à faire rire la jeune femme plusieurs fois, et à la faire sourire la plupart du temps.

Finalement, alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, Jellal raccompagna Erza devant chez elle.

« J'ai passé une bonne journée, sourit Erza en se tournant vers lui.  
- Moi aussi, répondit Jellal. Hem... Erza...  
- Oui, Jellal ? »

Incapable de trouver les mots, Jellal sortit brusquement de sa poche le petit paquet qu'il triturait depuis de longues minutes et le tendit à la jeune femme.

« Je... Comme c'est Noël, tu comprends... Je me disais... Joyeux Noël. », balbutia-t-il, les joues rouges.

Erza resta surprise un instant, avant de prendre le cadeau d'une main hésitante.

« Merci. », murmura-t-elle en observant le paquet.

Puis, à la grande surprise de Jellal, elle plongea la main dans la poche de son manteau et en sortit également un paquet qu'elle lui tendit, les joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

« Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, souffla-t-elle sans le regarder dans les yeux - grande première.  
- Merci. », répondit-il en prenant son cadeau, ravi intérieurement qu'elle ait pensé à lui.

Ils déballèrent leurs cadeaux respectifs et éclatèrent de rire en voyant qu'ils avaient tous deux offert à l'autre des stylos de toutes les couleurs. Erza en attrapa un bleu dans son paquet et le mit juste devant ses yeux.

« J'aime bien celui-là. »

Doucement, elle avança la main jusqu'à ce que le stylo soit juste à quelques millimètres des mèches de Jellal. Celui-ci sentit la paume de sa main effleurer sa joue, l'impression d'avoir reçu une décharge électrique.

« Il est de la même couleur que tes cheveux. », déclara-t-elle en un murmure.

Jellal leva la main et attrapa délicatement la main d'Erza, déplaçant celle-ci jusqu'à ce que la paume chaude de la jeune femme repose contre sa propre joue. Doucement, son autre main monta jusqu'au visage d'Erza.

D'un doigt, il chassa une mèche folle qui tombait devant ses beaux iris chocolat, effleura sa pommette, sa joue, son menton. Remonta doucement vers sa bouche, caressa sa lèvre inférieure de son pouce.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent doucement, leurs regards rivés l'un à l'autre. Leurs nez se frôlèrent, leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Finalement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, timides, s'écartèrent, avant de se retrouver à nouveau.

Ils se séparèrent les joues rougies, et Jellal plaça sa main sur la joue d'Erza, appréciant le satiné de sa peau. La paume de la jeune femme glissa de sa joue à son épaule, et il passa une main dans son dos pour la serrer contre lui.

« Je t'aime. », murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Erza ne répondit pas. Elle nicha son visage dans son cou, se serrant contre lui en un geste qui résumait ce qu'elle ne disait pas. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long, long moment.

« Le chat... , murmura soudainement Erza.  
- Hein ?  
- Le projet, en Litté. Le chat du trio principal...  
- Ben quoi ?  
- On n'a qu'à l'appeler Happy. »

Jellal resta immobile une dizaine de secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

« Hé ! Arrête de te fiche de moi ! », s'exclama Erza, énervée, en se dégageant de son étreinte.

« Aaaah... , fit Jellal en reprenant sa respiration. T'es vraiment pas possible, toi, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.  
- Hein ? »

Sans répondre, Jellal attrapa Erza par la taille et la plaqua contre lui avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Une fois remise de sa surprise, la rousse lui rendit son baiser avec force, agrippant ses mèches bleues.

Ils finirent par se séparer essoufflés, et Jellal plaça son front contre celui d'Erza.

« Tu as raison, souffla-t-il en souriant, on va l'appeler Happy. »

**FIN**


End file.
